


Forever, Literally

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Love, Canon Divergent?, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Forever, M/M, Other, Short, canon destiel, castiel - Freeform, love letter, the angel from perdition, when cas started loving dean, when they fell in love, your angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree





	Forever, Literally

Dean,

I often wonder when I fell for you, at what time did I stop seeing it as a task to protect you and started seeing it as an honour and rather something I enjoyed? When did I begin to realise you weren't like any angel or human I knew? I remember the many millennia I lived, following orders, letting time flow past, unaffected. I had friends amongst my brethren, but the only one I ever loved was god, my father. When we first met and you emptied those rounds into my vessel to no avail even trying that knife of yours, I thought you were nothing but an annoying, cocky human. No, there was already something curious about you. Shoot first, ask questions later is one of your famous expressions I witnessed right away.

"Who are you?"  
My name is Castiel.  
"What are you?"  
I'm an angel of the lord.

Those words started this whole adventure. You taught me how to be human, you've saved my life countless times and I yours. That you trust me after all we've been trough still amazes me. That you love me surprises, you are just one big mystery. Or do you rather I say awesome? You seem to like that word. It's what you said after our first night together. That's when I first wished time would stop. I savour every moment I spent with you, it makes me wonder how I ever lived through that eternity alone. I will love you, now and forever, and you know I mean that literally.

Castiel, your angel


End file.
